None.
The present invention relates generally to the field of sliver-knit material and more particularly, to sliver-knit paint roller fabric. Sliver-knit material is a well known product that is used in a number of different applications, including floor coverings, apparel, cleaning mitts, pet beds and as a paint roller material.
A sliver-knit material typically includes a knitted base and a plurality of fibers captured between the stitches of the knitted base. The fibers may be synthetic or natural and are often blended to achieve the desired color and desired physical characteristics. The blended fibers are oriented in a single direction on a carding machine and formed into a continuous rope of sliver that is fed into the knitting machines.
Depending on the size and type of the knitting machine, a number of different knitting heads may be used in the knitting process. Each knitting head receives a separate spool of thread. As the threads are knitted, sliver material is pulled into a knit, so that a loop is formed about the stitch and the sliver is captured in the knitted material. The free ends of the sliver extend upward away from the knitted material.
If the slivers are off center or if the slivers are not tightly captured within the knit, some slivers may work their way free of the knitted material and shed as the sliver-knit material is used. The fibers that are not securely captured in the knitted material are removed in a combing operation. In order to further reduce the shedding of the slivers that are not removed during the combing operation a binder material such as latex or acrylic is applied to the bottom side of the knitted material opposite the free ends of the slivers. The binder material serves to encapsulate the looped portion of the slivers and the knitted material. However, since the binder material is applied only to the bottom of the knitted material it is not possible to fully surround the slivers. After repeated use of the sliver material, a certain amount of the slivers will work their way free of the binder and shed. Shedding of slivers is undesirable for a number of reasons. If the sliver-knit material is being used as an apparel, any significant shedding may result in the degradation of the material, or unsightly deposit of slivers on adjoining materials.
Shedding of slivers when the sliver-knit material is being used as paint roller fabric may result in slivers being deposited onto a painted surface. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a sliver knit material and a method to produce the sliver-knit material in which shedding of slivers was minimized.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a sliver-knit material in which at least a portion of the threads of the knitted based are melted about the slivers.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a sliver-knit material comprising a base including at least one thread having a first material and a second material. The first material has a melting point lower than the second material. A sliver material is secured to the base with a portion of the sliver material being encapsulated by the first material.
A further aspect of the invention includes a method for forming a sliver-knit material. A base material is knitted with a thread having a first material with a predetermined melting point and a second material having a melting point higher than the first material. Slivers are captured within the base material. The captured slivers and knitted base material is heated to a temperature at least as high as the predetermined melting temperature for a period of time sufficient to melt at least a portion of the first material to flow about a portion of the slivers. The first material is cooled thereby securing a portion of the slivers within the first material.